Latidos
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: {SPOILER 368} Sentí el dolor atravesándome el pecho, taladrándome. Justo ahí, justo donde siempre sentía su corazón palpitar. No puede ser. /—¡Jellal! —grité. Con todas mis energías. Sintiendo como mi voz desgarraba mi garganta. Se destrozaba. Como Jellal.


_**H**ee**eeeeee**ello._

_**B**ueno, sé que algunos me querran amarrar, torturar, linchar, etc, por mi repentina desaparición de la faz de la tierra en tantos que fue casi magia._

_**Peee**ro, no tengo tiempo para darles explicaciones (como que me gusta darles razones para colgarme jaja), así que sólo les dejaré una bomba atómica por aquí._

_**E**eeeen fin._

_**Aviiiiiso: SPOILER.** Y se los pongo así en mayúscula sólo por si acaso no leyeron la descripción. Y ehh, está del punto de vista de Erzzzzza._

_**D**isfruten de este One-shot **Jerza.**_

_**Y** disfruten del amor que **une** a la gente más que físicamente._

* * *

**Latidos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Podía escucharlo.

Aún en medio de todo ese dolor podía.

Nos unía algo. A mi y a Jellal. Algo que surgió en nuestra infancia, cuando luchábamos juntos.

Yo podía sentirlo, podía sentir sus palabras de aliento, podía sentir su dolor, sus lágrimas, su orgullo, su esfuerzo. Podía sentir cada una de sus emociones por muy mínimas que fueran.

Podía sentir sus latidos. Latían siempre acompasados con los míos.

Creía que era algo que se había esfumado con el tiempo. Creí que había sido alguna jugarreta de mi imaginación durante mi infancia.

Sin embargo, en la Isla Tenrou me di cuenta que no era así.

Me di cuenta que podía escucharlo aún ahí, en nuestra isla. Mientras luchaba contra Azuma, de Grimore Heart pude escuchar sus palabras hablándome al oído. Podía sentir su corazón agitándose apasionado contra el mío, poniendo todas sus ganas en mi victoria. Gracias a eso pude superar mis miedos y todas las distracciones y ganar.

Era igual que ahora, estaba desnuda, amarrada y aún así no me había dado por vencida.

Eso, porque escuchaba sus latidos latiendo con los míos, aún cuando los míos iban más acelerados, podía soportar todo el dolor, por muy intensificado que fuera porque sabía que él estaba vivo. Sabía que estaba a salvo, y que yo no diría ni una sola palabra que pudiera ayudarlos a ubicarlo.

Cada cierto rato, su corazón se aceleraba, casi tanto como el mío. Casi como si estuviera corriendo en una maratón, pero a veces ocurría, Jellal siempre estaba corriendo, siempre había alguien a quien salvar.

Pero en esos momentos, mientras era torturada y me concentraba en sus latidos para soportar el dolor, algo cambió.

Seguían como hace varios minutos atrás, muy agitados. Sin embargo el ritmo cambió.

No se mantuvo. No se aceleró.

Fue bajando con una velocidad extraña.

Estaba acostumbrada a sentir el corazón de Jellal latiendo a un ritmo constante, por lo que solo me quedaba esperar que sus latidos se normalizaran.

Pero no lo hacían. Iban en degradé. Cada vez más lentos.

Sentí el dolor atravesándome. No sentía mi propio dolor, estaba sintiendo su dolor.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Sentí el dolor atravesándome el pecho, taladrándome. Justo ahí, justo donde siempre sentía su corazón palpitar.

No puede ser.

—¡Jellal! —grité. Con todas mis energías. Sintiendo como mi voz desgarraba mi garganta. Se destrozaba.

Como Jellal.

La mujer que me torturaba me miró. Con un brillito de burla en sus ojos. No me importaba. No me importaba nada. Tenía que soltarme. Tenía que salvarlo. Tenía que ir por él. Tenía que protegerlo.

—¡Jellal! —grité, con tanta fuerza que lo único que quise es que me escuchara. Que mi grito atravesara la tierra y llegara a él.

_No puedo._

Su voz me atravesó la cabeza, pero su corazón iba cada vez más lento.

Me encogí todo lo que pude aún con las cadenas.

—Jellal, Jellal, Jellal.

_Erza._

No podía contenerme. No podía detener las lágrimas. Jellal. Jellal. Jellal.

_Erza. No puedo._

¿Qué? ¿No podía qué?

_Erza. No puedo rendirme. Erza._

Súbitamente, dejó de palpitar.

¿Jellal?

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Junto al suyo.

Y entonces escuché su voz una vez más.

_No puedo rendirme, Erza. No aún._

Y sentí su corazón latiendo de nuevo.

* * *

_**Sí**, un peque peque One-shot para expresar todas mis emociones con el último capítulo del manga._

_**N**o, no podía permitir que muriera o algo así (si eso ocurre no lo superaré nunca), además aún tienen que tener los 20 hijos que siempre tienen en todos los fics :C_

_**Y**a, huyo, huyo._

_**S**é que no lo merezco por abandonarlo, pero... ¿Review?_

_**B**ye-be**ee~**_

_**H**ime-ch**ii.**_


End file.
